15 Minutes Challenge
by ArianandXaia
Summary: This is for LizzieHyrule0562's 15 minute challenge. It's really fun, and you should go check hers out, and try it yourself. I did it with my friend Zoey'shylianprincess. So...yeah!
1. Remlits

**A/N: This is my first fic sorta. This is for LizzieHyrule0526's 15 minute challenge. You should check it out it's really fun. So yeah… okay! The theme is Remlits (the adorable cat creatures on Skyloft!) I did this with my friend. She did the next one.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Legend of Zelda, or any of the characters involved. All rights belong to Nintendo. This Disclaimer applies to the following chapter, if it even counts as a chapter.**

Zelda walked over to her pet Remlit, Mia. "You are so adorable!" Zelda picked up the baby Remlit. She kissed its nose, and put it on its little bed. "Goodnight!"

Zelda lay down on her bed, and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night she woke up to a half- shriek half snarling noise. She opened her eyes and saw Mia, eyes glowing yellow, tail poofed out. "Mia, what is it?"

The Remlit jumped on the bed, and started scratching her.

"Ow! Stop it, Mia." She attempted to pry the feline of of her. "SERIOUSLY STOP IT!"

Zelda heard footsteps at her door. A second later, Link came into the room with a sleepy look on his face. "Zelda what is i-" The Remlit jumped from Zelda to Link's face. "OH HYLIA! WHAT THE-"

Now he was attempting to pry the feline off his face. Pipit, the knewly knighted student entered the room because of the racket. "what is going on here?" Now Mia was on his chest. "Oh come on!" he was bumping around the room trying to get something to pull her off.

Enter Groose. "What's goin on! Need me to protect A FROM THE BIG BAD- AGHHHHHHH!" Mia jumped onto his butt, and he was trying to pull her off. By now, almost everyone in the academy was awake. Headmaster Gaepora entered the room and sawe the situation. He pulled the Remlit off of Groose's butt, leaving a gigantic hole where Mia had been, showing his poka dot underpants.

"YOURE KIDDING ME!" He ran out of the room screaming his head off.

"remlits, an adorable species that flies using its ears. During the day, they are incredibly friendly and loving, but during the night, they are extremely vicious. Theyre basically thinking, death to all!" Zelda read from a care manual for Mia.

**A/N: GAHHHH! ITS SO AWFUL! And there are so many mistakes! Its killing me!**

**I don't want to nag you peoples (Like NAVI!), but see that box/button underneath this?**

**Reviews make a hyperactive teenage girl very happy! (unless they're flames. You flame, I come to your house in the middle of the night and kill you)**

**~AaX**


	2. Scouts

**A/N: This is my friends 15 minute of. The theme is Scouts!**

Zelda knocked on the door of another skyloftian's house. She smiled and grabbed Link's hand, who was shyly edging back. Pipet's mother opened the door and greeted them warmly.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Zelda cheerfully answered.

"We're selling Loftwing cookies again this year for loftwing scouts. There five rupees per box! And if we sell the most, we get to have free loftwing riding lessons!"

"Okay!" Pipet's mother said. "I love Loftwing Cookies. I'll buy ten boxes!"

Link's jaw dropped. "That;s fifty rupees!"

Zelda beamed. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Pipet's mother signed the order form said goodby, and closed the door.

Zelda skipped down the road ahead of Link. "We've sold 68 boxes of cookies now!" she chirped.

"Well well well, if it isn't the most annoying twerp in Skyloft," said a voice behind them. It was Groose. "I've sold 300 boxes, and I'm not stopping."

Zelda and Link both scowled at him and walked away.

Later that night, Zelda and Link entered the Skyloft Scout building. After a long day of selling cookies,they were about to turn the order forms and money in. Suddenly, tahy heard a crash from the next room. They ran through the door after exchanging shocked glances.

A shadowy figure stood in the room, taking rupees from one of the three large safes; it was Groose.

**A/N: She was ticked off when she couldn't finish, so it ends with Groose being kicked off Loftwing Scouts, and Link and Zelda tie.**

**ACTUAL Author's Note: This is this person's friend, whose name happens to be Emma. (Cough cough certain person that I know who is following this author named Zolly and Zevie ;D Hey!) I only did this in fifteen minutes and it is bad. The person who was making the previous (and fake) authors notes was being mean to me and did not let me finish one sentence.**

**ArianandXaia: HEY! One: Yours is way better than mine! Two: you said it was fun, so does it really matter?! **

**Emma: Mine is bad and I should feel bad. BYE!**

**SEE YA!**


	3. Remlits Continued

**A/N:** **Hello! This ArianandXaia. So I was kind of upset I never finished my 15 minute thing, (which was awful) so I'm going to finish it. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't remember if I did a disclaimer or not so…I don't own anything. There's my disclaimer.**

(This is a separator!)

_"Remlits, an adorable species that flies using its ears. During the day, they are incredibly friendly and loving, but during the night, they are extremely vicious. They're basically thinking, death to all!" Zelda read from a care manual for Mia._

"You know that's probably what your father was warning you about." Link was leaning on one of the many bookshelves in the Skyloftian Library.

"When did he try to warn me?" She marked the page, and then closed the book.

"At about 3:30 yesterday afternoon when you first got Mia."

Zelda's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson. "Oh…I thought he was telling me something about sandwiches." If it was even possible, her face became even redder.

Link laughed, "Sandwiches? How did you get sandwich out of Remlit?!"

"I don't know! I was too busy focusing on how cute Mia was." Zelda opened the book again. "I'm going to continue reading if you don't mind." She took out the bookmark and read aloud, seeing as Link probably wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. "'To avoid this issue, you must either have the Remlit sleep outside at night, have it sleep in a box/cage/room (preferably soundproof in some way), OR you can try to find a way to keep it in sunlight or something like sunlight all night.' Well…this is going to be interesting…"

Zelda looked over at Link, who, to her surprise, was asleep. Again. She marked the page, and closed the book. She held it in her hands, and an idea came to her. "Hmm…" she smacked him over the head with the book while yelling, "WAKE UP LINK! YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN!"

"THE ANSWER IS 42!" He stood up, and then looked around to see we weren't in class, and he'd fallen asleep again. "Whoops sorry Zelda."

_I swear if I have to do this again for the Wing Ceremony…_"Come on you, let's go talk to my father about this." She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the Headmaster's office.

**A/N: Did I do okay? This part wasn't really about Remlits was it? So I hoped you like it. And I'm going to let Emma finish hers since she didn't get to. I'm so excited! I got Hyrule Historia for Valentine's Day, and it's sooooooooo awesome!**

**So yeah, Sayōnara!**

**OH! WAIT NO SAYŌNARA!**

**Go check out LizzieHyrule0562's 15 minute challenge, it's really fun, especially when you're having a sleepover with your friends.**

**Now Sayōnara!**

**(Sayōnara is Japanese for 'Good-bye')**


End file.
